


The Slave

by meepits13



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fantasy, Human AU, Medieval, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepits13/pseuds/meepits13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was trapped here, now a slave used for someone's amusement and pleasure. There was no attempt to stop the tears that flowed as she was accepted it, knowing that she now doomed to living this life until her master grew bored of her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pearl and the Guardian artwork](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/195211) by TheTempleVault. 



It was the first time in Pearl's life where she had truly felt helpless.

Days had passed since it happened. First, unsavory rumors of Rose's death had reached the servants, then the manor was sacked and the majority of the servants were slaughtered.

Pearl tried to flee, her legs carrying her as swiftly as they could, only to be stopped by horsemen. She remembered screaming and struggling as they gripped her and a large arm wrapping itself around her neck, compressing it.

Then darkness swept over her vision.

That was three days ago. She slowly opened her eyes, taking in the now familiar sight of her cell. The room was dark, musty, and depressingly empty. A small rectangular slit allowed only a sliver of light to filter through the crossed bars. Pearl shuddered against the cold walls. The only thing that gave her anything close to warmth was a pile of hay and rags in the corner of the room. She looked down at her arms and used a strip of cloth to wipe some of the dirt off of her, but only succeeded in smearing it along her pale flesh. She sighed and slowly raised herself up for her daily walk around the interior to inspect her cell once again.

Her hand ran itself along the walls, feeling the rough and uneven bumps run against her smooth fingertips. Tentatively, Pearl pressed against the grimy walls as she moved along it; her mind entertained herself with thoughts of a secret switch to reveal an escape route.

She started to scrabble against the walls, growing more claustrophobic with each second. She didn’t deserve this, she was just a servant!  Pearl pressed her palms and scratched her nails across the surface of the bricks, doing little more to it while roughing up her own hands. She couldn’t take it anymore; the walls, the filth, the vermin. Especially the vermin. She knew they watched her, waiting until she slept so they could creep up to her and gnaw at her clothes and hair. It wouldn’t take long for them to test her body. She stopped at the wooden door that kept her here and she tugged at it, desperate for freedom.

She just wanted freedom. She wanted to see the bright sky, lie in the comfort of her own room, and most of all, to see Rose.

“Let me out!” She cried out frantically, doing whatever she could in her attempts to force her way through the door. Her shouts were only greeted by the nearby groans of the other prisoners and silence from the guards.

Her efforts were futile as she resorted to hitting her shoulder against the door. There was no way she could ever force herself out. Her struggling soon exhausted her body and she gave in, peeling herself away in defeat. Pearl collapsed back against the wall again, placing her hands on her face and contemplating her life. She wasn't sure if she was going to survive this, or if she would ever see Rose again; if the rumors of her death were false. She was too occupied with her thoughts to hear the incoming footsteps as the guards came to her cell.

The door swung open as she sat there. Two figures stared at her before moving forward and grabbing her by the arms. They lifted her up and carried her out of her cell towards a doorway.

“Be careful, don’t leave any bruises.” One of them said in a gruff tone.

She was too tired to resist, too miserable to verbally protest as she allowed them to take her to wherever they wanted. As she was led through the corridor, they moved her through a small doorway, blinding her with the outside light. Her eyes took several minutes to adjust while the two men examined her, roughly handling her body and examining her for any lasting injuries. Satisfied of her condition, they took Pearl through winding alleyways hidden from the main street into a small clearing where a raised platform stood at the center.

Pearl wondered if this was used for execution. As terrified of dying she was, it wouldn’t surprise her if every member of the rebellion was put to the sword, regardless of their involvement. Instead of a blade being pulled out from a nearby bench, it was two buckets and a towel. It slowly dawned on Pearl what was going to happen to her.

They spared no time in stripping off her what clothing remained, removing any ounce of dignity and leaving her bare to their wolfish eyes. One of the men stood behind her and grabbed her arms to prevent any movement to cover herself while the other worked to clean her with the rag. Dirt, dust, and other signs of filth were cleaned off of her as best as they could, the two men occasionally sharing looks between each other in silent conversation. Pearl whimpered and shifted her body to reveal herself as little as possible to them, but it was a mostly pointless task. Once he was done he grabbed the other bucket and dumped it over her shoulders to wash off what remained. The men took to her sides again as they slightly bowed to the figure approaching them.

The woman looked to be at least several heads taller than her, possibly taller than Rose as she approached the captive. A long golden cloak draped down her shoulders and ended above her ankles. The exterior glittered with hundreds of small scales while a large, golden diamond outshone the beauty of it all. Pearl couldn’t make out the interior but it seemed to be a deep red color. Underneath that was a beautiful dress, fitted with the most dazzling gems and metals only royalty could afford.

The chest caught the most of her attention, a rather large chest plate covered her. She must be a very important person to warrant such protection. She was nearly tempted to reach out and touch the abnormally large diamond in the center, but she abstained. Her eyes trailed up to capture the sight of the chains around her neck that had rubies and sapphires set in it. As she kept looking upward, she stopped at her crown which sported the same diamond motif as the chest plate.

Her eyes burned a golden color, drilling right into her as she made eye contact. Pearl quickly averted her gaze, already feeling afraid of this woman. She opened her mouth to try and question her, only to let out a subdued whimper.

“My Empress.” The man bowed a second time. “We offer you one of the spoils of battle. They claim this one was Rose's personal servant, and we have decided that only someone such as you is fit to deserve her.” He finished his speech and looked up at his leader, hoping that this would warrant some reward over keeping this girl alive.

“Really?” The woman carefully examined her, gently tilting her head to look at each side of the face, scanning for any marks that would ruin her beauty. Her lips slightly tugged downwards, noticing the faint bruise along her neck, indicating that her treatment had been rougher than presented. “For such a precious prize it seems your captain was very careless.” She chided, noting the small bow the men made as they apologized. “Never mind, I will speak to him after this.”

Large hands slowly traveled down the rest of her body, from her neck to her shoulders, and then her arms, gently squeezing them to test their firmness. Her hands went back up to her chest, kneading her small breasts for any imperfections. Once she was satisfied with what she saw of the upper half, her hands started to trail down. “Not a bad one, I suppose. Let’s see if she’s worthy of her other task.”

Pearl's breath hitched as the hands rested at her sides, her fingers easily touching each other around her waist as she slowly ran them down the soft curves of her body. She tensed as she felt her fingers stop at her thighs to part her legs. Out of shame and modesty, she attempted to close them, only for the larger person to hold them open and reveal the small slit for all to see.

She furrowed her brow for a moment and made an attempt to look into the woman's eyes in defiance. It soon turned into a weak, pathetic plea for her to stop. Pearl silently begged the woman to allow her to retain what little dignity she had left.

A deep chuckled rattled out of her throat as two fingers lightly pressed below her navel before slowly trailing downwards to her pubis, creating involuntary shivers out of the smaller woman. “Trying to resist me, little one?” The Empress smirked. “Oh, you will be fun to break in.”

“No...stop...” She whimpered, small gasps escaping her lips when the fingers parted around her clit and reunited to run themselves along her lips.

Tears started to prick at the corners of Pearl’s eyes as she was being molested. Each attempt to close her legs or move away was quickly stopped, either from the woman verbally commanding her to be still or her captors holding her tight, assisting their liege with inspecting Pearl at her leisure.

The Empress lifted Pearl’s chin with her free hand and forced her into eye contact while her fingers moved back and forth rhythmically. Each inch forward added a new layer of slick across their length. She drew out small, stifled moans from Pearl whenever she flicked her fingers upwards against her clit.

“Can you sing for me, songbird?” She slowed her pace to give Pearl some relief until her thumb quickly encircled her clit, forcing her to moan out in a gasp. “Perhaps you can.” She mused with a chuckle.

Yellow Diamond withdrew from the woman, satisfied with the new slave as she trailed her soiled fingers across her captive's chin, running them against Pearl’s lips before forcing them down Pearl’s throat. She forced Pearl to taste herself while performing a fellatio with her digits.

Pearl squirmed and tried to tilt her head away but couldn’t. Her large hand transitioned to the back of Pearl’s head to keep her still while her fingers inched to the back of her throat. Pearl violently backed her head at the slightest opportunity as she gagged and coughed, looking up at her with teary eyes.

Yellow Diamond relished the reactions she could elicit from Pearl. She then removed her fingers from Pearl’s mouth and spoke. “She will do, for now, I like how she behaves.”

The woman looked at her soaked fingers for a moment before reaching forward and wiping them clean on the guard's uniform, the man impassive to his empress' movements. She quickly snapped her fingers and they straightened up. “Take her to be properly washed, I want her presentable for tonight.” Yellow Diamond turned to leave the clearing. “And if you two even think about taking any liberties with her I will make you wish you were executed.” With those parting words, the empress walked off out of the clearing, her footsteps slowly dissipating in the distance.

The two men relaxed as soon as she was out of earshot and they began muttering to themselves before taking Pearl to her new destination.

Pearl lightly struggled as she was taken away from the platform and towards an entrance. The guards moved her down the hallway, past the opulent furniture that lined it as they opened a door to reveal a large screen in the center of the room with what looked like the outline of a tub. Several other servants appeared as they gently took Pearl from the guards, taking her towards the tub as they prepared various perfumes and oils to wash and bathe her body. The door was shut, shielding her from the gaze of the men who brought her here.

Several maidens gently lifted Pearl and placed her into the marble tub; the warm water brushed up against her skin, causing a small shiver to run through her as several hands roamed across her body spreading oil and perfume as they moved over the curves of her breasts and hips towards the flat contours of her stomach.

A small streak of heat spread across her cheeks as they bathed her, washing away any signs of her imprisonment. A pair of hands ran themselves through her hair, untangling it and adding in the sweet perfume that went along with her body. Her bath was finished with a quick rinse before she was quickly escorted out.

Another servant stepped close as she placed the towel on her wet form, causing Pearl to tense up. The woman was careful with her movements, sweeping the cloth around the swelling of her breasts as she rolled it down across the front of her body, drying her front half. Her legs tried to close as the towel moved in between, absorbing the water that had clung to her inner thighs. The rest of her was soon dried, the towel moving to her back and then to her hair as it was shaped into a style that swept back.

Pearl whimpered as the chains and cloth came into view, her master's opinion of what her toy should wear is apparent. She looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact while being dressed.

Simple jewelry was added onto her form, small bracelets, anklets, and a golden headband gave her a more pleasant appearance. A large metal collar was quickly fitted on her neck, bearing a diamond insignia on the plate.

Finally, a transparent cloth was draped over her form, barely obscuring it into a teasing silhouette.

A slave gently grabbed her collar, leading her along as she exited the room down towards a new corridor. Pearl was still quiet, shifting her eyes around whenever she could. Guards stood alongside the hall and a very large door sat at the end.

The servant opened the door and ushered the woman inside. The room was huge, accommodating a large circular bed in the center of the room. Pearl was led towards the furniture, being carefully placed on the silken sheets and the plate on her collar was lifted up. A small chain hooked itself on the loop under it, connected to a golden bedpost, preventing her from leaving the bed and the sounds of it grinding together would alert the guards. The woman bowed down to Pearl before taking a rope and pulling on it, enveloping the bed with a canopy.

Pearl waited until she left and the door closed. She carefully crawled to the end of the bed, being careful not to rustle the chains too loudly. She peered out the canopy, searching for a way to escape. The only two routes that she could make out was the window, which was covered in thick bars, and the door, heavily guarded by soldiers.

Pearl retreated back into the center of the bed and she quietly hung her head, contemplating her current situation. She was trapped here, now a slave used for someone's amusement and pleasure. She didn’t stop the tears that dripped from her cheek, letting them drop down onto the sheets below.

It didn't take long until her eyelids grew heavy and her mind went dull. The pillows and sheets of the bed beckoned her to rest on them and she slowly sank down onto the mattress, closing her eyes.

Darkness soon took her away from the world once more, giving her a small respite to her suffering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a very busy year and writer's block I finally completed this chapter. 
> 
> AU where I get my stuff together and actually write.

The room was silent save for the gentle sounds of Pearl's breathing. Her chest slowly rose and fell as she slept, her mind and body spent from the day's ordeal. She stirred at the sound of the door as it opened, a slim figure making her way in before shutting the door behind herself. She approached the bed with soft footsteps and reached forward, pulling the canopy aside to observe the occupant.

"So this is her new toy..." She mumbled with contempt.

"Hm?" Pearl slowly rose out of the bed and glanced around, her vision still blurred and slowly adjusting to the dark environment. The silhouette of another person caught the corner of her eye and she turned to confront it, sliding back from her position once her sight was clear.

"Who are you?" Pearl kept moving until the chain grew taut, ending her attempts to create a distance between them.

The woman scoffed and crossed her arms, lowering her eyes down as she spoke. "They didn't tell you my name? Typical. Of course, they wouldn't. They're so focused on not losing their heads they would sever their own tongues if ordered." She ranted, quickly returning her attention back to Pearl's question. "Hm? Oh, yes, my name is Yellow; but for now, you may call me 'mistress'."

"Mistress? Why wou-" She yelped out when Yellow's hand shot forward to grab her jaw, squeezing along the sides while pulling her close.

"Shut it, tart." She glared down and pressed her up against the headboard. Her other hand reaching up to gently squeeze her middle finger and her thumb against her neck, the index finger gently dug her nail into her skin. "I am responsible for your care and unless you prefer to gurgle out of a stump, you will obey me. Understand?" She tapped the tip of her finger against her, relieving some pressure to allow her to speak comfortably.

Pearl hesitated, looking away from her as she contemplated her choice; she could either obey the concubine or she could resist and endure whatever punishment she has prepared for this occasion. Her thoughts were quickly broken up with a light shake to her jaw and another squeeze to her neck.

"Yes, mistress." She squeaked out when the grip continued to tighten, unsure if she would be strangled on the spot.

Then again, she wouldn't mind going out this way. It would be more dignified and quick compared to being someone's personal accessory.

Yellow looked into her eyes and slowly nodded, accepting her words. "Good, My Empress has told me to prepare you for the evening." Her hands removed themselves from her jaws and neck as they tilted her head from side to side, she was observing the woman for any noticeable marks that would need to be covered up. "Well, you look acceptable." The last word was filled with disappointment. She had expected someone of her status to have more beauty. "If this is what you look like, I would dread to see what kind of company your previous master kept around."

Pearl whipped her head towards Yellow, giving her a glare.

"Rose would nev-" The back of Yellow's hand quickly met her cheek to silence the woman. A stunned gasp sounded out in the room and she caught a glimpse of the sneer on her face.

"You do not speak until spoken to, slave," Yellow growled and grabbed at her chain, yanking it forward and pulling her close. "Like I said before: if you want to keep that precious little throat untouched you will obey my every command." A drawn out sigh left her lips and she released her grip on the links, allowing Pearl to fall back again. "Now, I need to make you look presentable to our Empress."

Yellow reached out to a drawer and she grabbed a comb, quickly returning back to Pearl to straighten out her hair and reposition her headpiece. "I'd normally put some more color on you, but we don't have time for that. Besides, you'll just ruin it when it's your time to serve our Empress." She huffed and tidied up any garment that came into disarray.

Heavy footsteps alerted her of Yellow Diamond's arrival and she slipped out of the canopy, closing the veil and assuming her position beside the bed as the door opened.

The door opened with an audible click and the empress walked in, scanning her eyes across the room before focusing on the bed. Yellow Diamond remained silent while slowly closing the door behind her back, observing the silhouette that sat behind the veil. "Yellow." She spoke sharply, grabbing a chair that rested against the wall and settling down on it.

"Yes, My Empress?" She bowed down to her master with a small smile before speaking again. "I have prepared your newest addition to your liking." She reached for the rope and gently tugged at it, pulling the veil back and revealing the demure woman.

Pearl looked forward when she was revealed to the woman, a small surprised gasp leaving her mouth when their eyes met. She could feel her heart beat faster and her breaths followed suit.

This was it.

The empress was going to use her for her own enjoyment and she would have to endure it. If she wasn't pleased, then she could only imagine what her future could be like; if she had one. She spent what felt like an eternity staring into her golden eyes before wrenching her head away and towards the mattress.

Yellow Diamond set her eyes on Pearl, taking in the soft features her body offered.

"You've done a good job, Yellow." Her lips curled back into a smile and she chuckled. "Don't be shy now, girl, you have a performance tonight." She reclined back in her seat while tapping her fingers on the armrest.

"Show me more, Yellow." Her voice purred while her eyes narrowed, focusing on her new prey.

Yellow nodded and she climbed into the bed, kneeling beside Pearl and she took the chain in her hand.

"Be a good girl." She hissed into her ear, keeping her tone low while pulling the chain back, forcing the slave to lean back while splaying her thighs in a lewd manner.

"Mmnnn..." She tried to find the words to protest this, but the only things that left her lips were small whimpers and noncommittal sounds. Her breathing increased while Yellow stroked her hand down her face before it hitched at her soft lips pressing against her neck.

Pearl stifled a moan while she slowly moved down to her nape, only to let one escape when her soft tongue ran itself back up.

"No..." She breathed, biting her lip while Yellow teased at her neck.

The woman ignored her plea, taking her face and planting a kiss on her lips. She received no sign of reciprocation, only a grunt, and her head moving in an attempt to break the contact. Yellow gently tugged at the chain again, warning her to comply. The metal pressed up against her throat uncomfortably until she relented, opening her mouth and reluctantly returning the kisses she received.

Her body shivered when Yellow trailed her fingers down her cheek and they drifted along the veins on her neck, reminding her how vulnerable she truly was. She stopped at her chest, giving one of her breasts a squeeze before pinching her fingers around her nipple. They rubbed and gently twisted the sensitive nub, forcing Pearl to emit small mews into the kiss. Their lips never separated as Pearl was being assaulted and Yellow's free hand trailed down the smooth contours of her stomach towards her pubis, stopping just above her clit to tease and torment her.

The entire time the older woman's golden eyes observed her with a piercing gaze, slowly moving her hand downwards to stroke at some deformity along her inner thigh. Pearl could only vaguely see what it was, but it didn't seem to be natural at all. Her focus was quickly snapped back to what was currently being done to her and Yellow's thin fingers steadily moved downwards.

Pearl whimpered and closed her legs to deny the woman access to her most intimate area. The movement was quickly reversed with an audible gasp as soon as a finger pressed against her clit and her hips twitched reflexively. "Ngh-no!" She shifted her hips and twisted her body to escape her assailant, managing to wrench herself away from her arms.

Pearl barely heard the low scraping of the chair against the floor before a large hand pressed down against her chest, pinning her down onto the bed.

"Combative, are we?" She spoke while keeping her legs still and her hand pressed harder against her thin form. "Do you think you can resist me, little pet?" She shot a glance at her favorite toy and she immediately moved to restrain Pearl's arms by her wrist, keeping them above her head to reduce leverage.

She only received a glare in response. "Not going to dignify yourself with a proper response? Very well." She released her legs and moved her hand upwards, "I suppose you require some training before you can serve me." Yellow Diamond slid her finger against her labia before sliding them past her entrance.

Pearl's body tensed up before she kicked her legs, attempting to knock Yellow Diamond away and dislodge her finger back out. It was a futile effort, the Empress was too close to allow the slave to give her a proper kick. Her limbs grazed against her form and she was punished with a more harsh thrust.

"Ow, that hurts!" Pearl yelped and jerked her hips from the rough movement. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes from the treatment she was receiving.

Yellow Diamond looked on with absent emotion, watching her finger slide in and out of her cunt with a small ring of fluid collecting around the base. Her lips pulled downwards in disapproval at her behavior, growing more annoyed with each twist and pull. Only the lowest of servants would object to this. Her irritating voice quickly halted into a pained gasp once her breasts were roughly kneaded with her large hand, mostly to test their shape and firmness than to provide her pleasure. Like with the inspection out in the courtyard, she found her satisfactory for now.

"Yellow." She stopped and inspected her finger, rubbing the slick against two of them before wiping them clean on the sheets below.

"Yes, My Empress?" She sneered at the woman under her, already annoyed over how she stained some of her makeup with her tears. She could already anticipate what would happen next. Her eyes focused downwards on the swollen length barely hidden underneath her clothing.

"Keep her still, I don't want this moment to be ruined." She removed her coat and the metallic chest plate that laid underneath it before tossing it onto the ground with a loud clang. The rest of her clothing followed suit and her body was soon bare for the restrained woman to stare at.

Yellow Diamond's body was rather deceiving, appearing to be thin and average but it was obvious there was more to her. Bronze skin pulled taut at her chest and shoulders, proof of her strength and endurance in wearing the heavy chest plate most of the day.

When she moved her arms they lightly flexed as the muscles contracted and pulled. Her features lower down didn't fail to disappoint either, her abdomen revealed its subtle abs while keeping a sleek profile down to the rest of her body.

The feature that caught the most of her attention wasn't her generous breasts nor her voluptuous thighs, but the large mass between her legs. She pulled away at the sight. No female to her knowledge sported such an organ, but she knew it’s purpose.

“Let go of me!” Pearl furrowed her eyebrows and scooted herself back towards Yellow. “That is not going inside of me!”

Yellow tsked and shook her head, tightening her grip on her arms. “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt for long.” She stroked her face, “It won’t be as bad as you think it is if you cooperate.”

Pearl twisted and pulled against the accomplice, kicking at Yellow Diamond when she could. She missed most of them and the lucky few that did barely even fazed her. She stopped when her body started to tire. She felt dainty fingers reach down to wipe her tears away before focusing over on the figure creeping closer in front of her.

Yellow Diamond spread her legs before fingering her again, gauging how ready her body was before she pulled away. She pressed the tip against her entrance, teasing her for another second before slowly pushing in with a contented sigh.

She winced and shut her eyes, bracing herself for all the pain as the head slipped inside.

It hurt, well, not as much as she envisioned. Yellow Diamond’s fingers helped ready her body but she felt opened up past her current limit.

She made one last struggle against the two, grunting and writhing as much as she could with the last bits of energy she had left. That too ended quickly when her muscles ached and her body collapses back on the bed.

Pearl slowly opened her eyes when the older woman stopped moving. Her breaths shuddered as she found herself doing her best to cope and adjust to the organ inside of her. She turned her head away when Yellow Diamond stroked her cheek before moving down to squeeze and grope at her chest.

The small sensitive nubs at the end were spared no mercy as she twisted and pinched them. She squeezed at the tiny mounds before she pulled away again, moving her hands further down to hold onto her thighs and keep them steady.

She smirked, seeing that Pearl had stopped resisting for now. A quiet moan escaped Yellow Diamond’s mouth as she pushed herself in again, her hands moving up to grope at her body now.

She laid where she was, finally allowing the empress the victory she sought to achieve from this encounter. Despite everything Pearl moaned out, the stimulation blocking out the pain she had felt just moments ago.

Minutes passed, she believed as she felt her new mistress drive herself deeper and faster for her own release. Yellow kept groping her, adding to the pleasure forced upon her as she felt an intense heat built up within her.

Pearl arched her back and moaned, finding herself getting closer and closer until-

Yellow Diamond came into her, robbing the slave of her own orgasm as she allowed some of her seed inside before pulling out. She bucked her hips as the rest of it came, spurting out onto Pearl’s stomach. Pearl whimpered and closed her eyes, finding herself growing very stressed over not being able to at least escape into another world for just a few fleeting seconds.

She stroked herself for a few more seconds, milking the last ounces of pleasure before looking down at the mess she made. She watched just long enough to catch the sight of Pearl’s face before it turned away.

She moved her sight onto Yellow, who looked over her with a semi-satisfied smile. “Yellow,” She shifted forward, ready to play with her eager servant. She stopped, noticing the time on the clock in the room. “Hmmm, finish her off then clean her up. It’s getting close to midnight.”

“Yes, My Empress.” Yellow nodded and she knelt beside Pearl, reaching down to rub her clit, beginning with a simple up and down motion before running her fingers in a circular pattern.

It didn’t take much longer for Pearl to cum, the Diamond watching in satisfaction as Pearl cried out and released herself. She was allowed to have the brief moment of bliss in her afterglow.

She paid no attention to the taller woman carefully watching her, and her smaller companion cleaning her up and disposing of the cloth. “You should rest,” Yellow spoke in a strangely soft tone, her air of superiority gone during this one-sided exchange. “We have a long and arduous task ahead of us tomorrow, I have to train you to become a proper servant for our Empress.”

Pearl looked towards her, keeping eye contact with just another minute before she pulled away to join her mistress in the royal quarters. The two of them taking one more look at her before the door shut for the night.

Pearl listened to the deadbolt lock in place as she curled up on the bed, not bothering to cover herself up in the generous sheets. She closed her eyes tight, not allowing herself the opportunity to cry as she replayed all the previous events in her mind.

_Why her? Why was she spared? Did they mean to capture her, or was she just some treasure by chance?_

Her mind repeated those questions and created others as she spent the next hours debating herself. Making feeble attempts to explain how this happened in the first place.

Her mind eventually went dull, and her thoughts drifted off as she slept for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic.
> 
> If you want to leave me additional comments or beta for me you can message me on my tumblr at https://meepits13.tumblr.com
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and leaving comments.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is willing to beta for me I'd like them to message my tumblr at www.meepits13.tumblr.com.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter, I'll be writing the second one as soon as I can.


End file.
